Nunca contarás mi secreto
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Quinn tiene un secreto que no quiere que sea descubierto, pero para la mala suerte de Fabray Rachel la verá cuando menos tenía que serlo.
1. Quinn y sus problemas

**_Un Faberry :D_**

**_Disclaimer: Glee_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash y lemon_**

**_Raiting: M_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Nunca contarás mi secreto<span>_**

**_Quinn y sus problemas_**

Ella no quería que nadie lo supiese era una condición que no le gustaba que nadie conociera así que su médico lo mantuvo en secreto al igual que su familia de esa forma podía seguir viviendo tranquila. Era su etapa punk así que era más agresiva y brava de lo normal así que meterse con ella era un gran error.

Cuando estaba en el baño no pudo soportarlo tenía que hacerlo así que se metió a un cubículo a masturbarse, era tan fastidioso pero era una condición única, cada una hora excepto cuando dormía tenía que hacerlo porque su sensibilidad y necesidad de sexo crecía, sus padres decían que era temporal solo hasta que sea adulta, pero eso era mucho tiempo para una adolescente que comenzaba su vida sexual, intentaba no hacerlo con nadie porque sabía que de lo contrario ella tendría que dar explicaciones no muy lindas de por qué lo hacía cada dos por tres.

Así que cuando accidentalmente dejó la puerta abierta y Rachel la vio no supo que hacer.


	2. Maldita seas Rachel Berry

**_Maldita seas Rachel Berry_**

—Berry…—Ella le miró con odio. Rachel simplemente se tapó la boca, Quinn se cerró el cierre de la pollera, y la alzó del cuello, podía fácilmente sentir su respiración en su cara.

—Escúchame condenada Freak, tú no le contarás esto a nadie o te haré sentir como mierda—Le dijo hecha furia y su mirada era tan severa y ruda que le hizo encrespar los pelos de todo el cuerpo, así que ella solo tragó muy fuerte y le dijo que no se preocupe—Más te vale idiota—Le dijo y la soltó haciéndola caer de trasero.

Cuando fue hacia clases, no le quitó la vista de encima, esa maldita…tenía que haber hecho lo correcto hace tiempo dándole una paliza, total a nadie le importaba esa chica además los directores estaban al tanto de su condición así que sin tener que justificarse podía ir al baño cada hora, todos pensaban porque era de vejiga débil.

Cuando llegó al baño, cerró la puerta esta vez y con llave, luego entro al cubículo, se desabrochó el short y se bajó las pantimedias sexys. De esa forma se metió la mano en las bragas, era como si no fuera un problema, y comenzó a tocarse, se sentía tan caliente que cuando estaba en clases no pudo evitar mover sus piernas frotándose, su sensibilidad aumentaba sabía que las cosas andaban mal por ello, así de esa forma no podía dejar de ver a esa chica, maldita Freak, se estaba excitando y por su culpa no lo podía creer, en ese caso no podía creerlo porque ósea, estar caliente por Santana era una cosa, pero por Berry…por favor, era una rara antisocial egocéntrica, no quería estar con ella.

Pero cuando paso una semana sus problemas crecieron y tuvo que optar por una medida más drástica. Entró al baño y espero que Berry entrara, porque siempre lo hacía en la segunda hora, cuando lo hizo cerró la puerta tras ella con llave y tomó su temerá y la puso contra la pared.

—Maldita seas Berry—Le dijo—Eres la culpable de esto así que tomarás cargo—Pero no le dejó tiempo para quejarse que le besó con fiereza y pasión asesina, le quitó sin más la camisa y le quitó la pollera que era ceñida al cuerpo. Cuando lo hizo ella no podía creerlo.

Berry solo se dejó hacer, estaba muy sorprendida. Quinn le besó el cuello y le metió la mano entre la braga.

—Estas mojada maldita sea—Susurró en su oído, cuando comenzó a tocarle, los sentidos de Rachel se incrementaron y pudo sentir su aroma, era delicioso, de esa forma cuando tocó su Clítoris cayó en un limbo de placer, las piernas de Rachel se cerraron en Quinn mientras que ella la penetró, Rachel gemía muy fuerte, era demasiado, ahora ella le metió la mano en el jean de ella, así fue como le hizo llegar al orgasmo. Pero qué gran orgasmo fue ese.

Al caer las dos en él, Quinn se alejo, qué carajo había hecho…

Así comenzó el año de sus pesadillas.


	3. Terror en Glee

**_Terror en Glee_**

Otra cosa que no esperaba era que Will Schuester le asignara un dueto romántico con Rachel. Se quejó muchísimo, pero no pasó nada, a pesar de eso ella no pudo hacer nada.

—Muy bien hagamos esto rápido y terminemos, que no quiero pasar más de lo que necesario contigo—Le amenazó con odio. Rachel sonrió.

—Está bien

De esa forma comenzaron, era un dueto de la canción Only Exception de Paramore, comenzó Rachel, ella le miraba fijamente…era hermosa pero no puede creer que lo piense así que se quitó con rapidez de su cabeza. Cuando ella comenzó a cantar sentía a Fabray atravesarle con la mirada.

Maldición, mientras llegaban a una parte fuerte del canto, en el baile quedaron juntas tan pegadas que le molestaba, así que sintió en su entrepierna un cosquilleo, sabía lo que eso significaba, maldición, el calor se incrementó en su cuerpo.

—Hey, ¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó, Quinn solo se separó enojada. De esa forma se fue al baño pero Rachel tomó su mano con fuerza.

—Vamos, es…acaso… ¿Necesitas, tu sabes, ayuda?—Le dijo.

Quinn quiso liberarse pero no le dejó.

—Está bien…puedo ayudarte, pero por ello debes hacer una cosa, nada de abusos de tu parte

Pero con ello, Rachel la empujó contra la pared—Además aquí dominaré yo—

Cuando paso el tiempo ambas terminaron. Se dio cuenta de que solo haciéndolo con Rachel el efecto duraba todo el día, se sorprendió no tenía que masturbarse más si lo hacía diario con ella.

Luego también descubrió que podía manejar sus ganas con ella al cien por ciento.

Eso le gustaba, aunque no le gustara para nada Rachel. Quien lo diría.


	4. ¿Por qué no dejas eso de una vez?

**_Perdón siempre me olvido de responder aquí va:_**

**_allison green : Claro lo haré y muy a mi pesar será largo, gracias, que suerte que te guste. Pd: Oh claro que lo hará._**

**_WriterSwan : Gracias, claro que lo haré_**

**_allison green Jajajaj sí aunque ni ella lo crea es muy dominante, besos, hasta la próxima.  
><em>**

**_ Emily: Me alegro que te pareciera así, oh claro que lo haré, no te preocupes actualizo bien seguido, esto es una prueba de ello.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>¿Por qué no dejas eso de una vez?<span>_**

Mientras eso continuaba pasando ella simplemente no podía controlarlo y no sabía qué hacer, era como si de verdad no pudiera evitarlo y Rachel hizo lo mismo. Quería matarla quitarla de su vida, pero maldito sea Will…y aun más sus ganas, no sabía que le venían tan bien las morenas poco populares.

Cuando la canción fue presentada la tensión sexual estaba que se tocaba, solo Will no lo notó pero todo Glee si lo hizo, así que Kurt solo miró fijamente a Rachel. De esa forma ella simplemente le devolvió la mirada diciéndole que no lo haga que ni lo imagine.

De esa forma cuando se fueron Quinn tuvo que raptarla, tirando de ella a la sala de música vacía, cerró la puerta y la trabó, de esa forma se llevó a Rachel y la tiró sobre el piano. Cuando comenzaron a besarse ninguna pudo detenerlo. Sabía que estaba mal, terrible le estaba dejando a su enemiga hacerlo con ella, pero aun así se sentía tan bien hacer cosas malas.

Kurt asaltó a Rachel luego de ir, porque quería saber de dónde venía todo eso.

—Ahora me dices Berry, qué rayos es eso que llevas con Quinn—Le dijo acorralándola en el pasillo.

—Aquí no Kurt

Así que hablaron en casa de Kurt tiempo después.

Le explico el trato y la cosa que tenía Quinn con el sexo. Así que solo recibió una advertencia de él.

—Se que no te van las mujeres pero no te dejes lastimar, además si ella juega contigo devuélvele haciendo que se enamore

—Te estás escuchando, ella enamorándose de mí, estás loco— No podía creer lo que le acababa de sugerir, Quinn era de las más populares de allí por qué se fijaría siquiera en ella, una freak como ella le dice.

—Vamos Rachel, nadie tiene relaciones con cualquiera

—Tal vez ella sí, tú qué sabes

—Bueno piénsalo así, qué tienes para perder, además tienes mucho que ganar, y te conozco bien como para decir que te estás enamorando de ella y no quiero verte mal cuando te deje por otro juguete así que hazle saber que no eres ningún maldito juguete—Kurt estaba que estallaba de emoción, eso era perfecto, subirían en la escala social solo con hacer eso.

—Oh no Kurt, tu no estás sugiriendo eso — Decía mientras se escapaba de él.

Él le seguía—Vamooos, Rachel, tu no pierdes nada

—Que no Kurt, ve y hazlo tú con Punk

—Oh nena, yo ya lo hice, te toca

—No me lo creo…

Y Kurt solo le miraba con emoción en sus ojos

—Vamos, deja eso ya

—No

Y así le convenció luego de un largo rato.

Al parecer Rachel Berry enamoraría a su peor enemiga…

* * *

><p><strong><em>LEAN ESTO ES IMPORTANTE: bien tenía que decirles que ya que terminaron el capitulo vayan por mi perfil que allí hay un aviso muy importante con respecto a las nuevas actualizaciones, no quiero que se pierdan nada así que por favor revisentlo. <em>**

**_Atentamente y con un abrazo, hasta la próxima._**


End file.
